1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming device such as a laser printer and a process cartridge that is installed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A process cartridge is installed in an image-forming device such as a laser printer. The process cartridge has components such as a photosensitive drum and a developing roller. An electrostatic latent image is formed on the photosensitive drum based on image data. The electrostatic latent image is developed into a toner image by the developing roller. The photosensitive drum and the developing roller are disposed facing each other, and are driven in rotation in predetermined directions. The electrostatic latent image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum is developed into a toner image by toner supplied from the developing roller, when facing the developing roller. This toner image is then transferred to paper that is fed in between the photosensitive drum and the transfer roller, when the toner image faces the transfer roller that is disposed facing the photosensitive drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,735 B1 has proposed a paper dust removal device. The paper dust removal device is located in a process cartridge on the downstream side of the transfer roller in the direction of rotation of the photosensitive drum. The paper dust removal device removes paper dust that adheres to the surface of the photosensitive drum after the transfer. The paper dust removal device includes: a brush member formed from a sheet on which fibers are embedded, for scraping off the paper dust; and a conductive plate that holds the brush member thereon. The conductive plate is fastened by a screw onto a frame that supports the photosensitive drum. The brush member rubs against the surface of the photosensitive drum.